A Composer's Selection
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Series of 10 drabbles. Used the first 10 songs on a shuffled playlist and made a story with it. Ratings differ, there is mature content in one, so Rated M. Draco/Hermione is the pairing. RxR please! Some are redone!
1. It's Just a Bad Romance!

**-Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

_"…I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance…"_

* * *

Hermione was angry. Actually, angry probably wouldn't even begin to describe her emotions. She was pissed. She'd no idea why, either. Here in the library as she writes Professor Snape's essay on the 'Wolfsbane Potion and It's Affects on Werewolves', Draco Malfoy and his goons are harassing a few fourth year Ravenclaws.

Looking up from her parchment to glare once again at Malfoy, Hermione nearly drops her quill. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are snogging heavily against the bookshelf, his grimy hands running up her thighs and into her skirt. The fourth years are red as a beet and try to scurry away, which leads unsuccessful as Malfoy pulls away from a panting Pansy.

"What are you gawking at?" Malfoy sneered, rounding up on a pretty blonde. Huffing, Hermione placed her quill on her parchment and marched over to Malfoy, wand drawn.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy."

Malfoy nearly jumped at her voice but drew his composure and stared her down; steely grey eyes against frightening brown.

"Enjoy the show, Granger?"

"Why in Merlin's beard would I enjoy that…that poorly displayed conduct!"

Malfoy smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Ah, I see why you've got your knickers in a twist."

"And why is that, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"Clearly you're jealous."


	2. What a Love Story!

**-Love Story- Taylor Swift**

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air…"_

* * *

Hermione looked at the picture on the mantel of the manor's foyer. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini and herself, Hermione Granger, were caught in a snapshot on the first day in a world without Lord Voldemort. Ah, how much has changed since the first time she met Draco. She couldn't believe that they went from enemies to acquaintances so drastically.

* * *

"Bring, bring!" The bells and the horn of Hogwarts' train rain simultaneously as it signals the train's departure.

"Well, darling, you should go now. Write mommy." Narcissa smiled and kissed her 10 year old son's cheeks.

"Mother! Father, please!" Draco jumped passed his mother's infuriating lips and glared at his father.

"Narcissa, stop this now. Draco needs to be shown as a strong Malfoy. Go, Draco. Your mother shall write." Lucius said, driving Narcissa away from her son. Draco nodded and jumped on the train, trying to quickly make it to Blaise and Pansy. Before he could turn into a compartment, he ran into someone.

"Whoa! Watch it, you filthy-" Draco stopped in his tracks when he was met with a pair of wide chocolate eyes. His cheeks were a light pink.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl with frizzy hair and (now he noticed) buck teeth stammered.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded, shocked that he found this ratty girl even the least bit appealing.

"Oh! Hermione Granger! Pleased to meet you." She shakily held out a hand, nearly dropping her books.

Draco shook it and tried to smile (which in turn became a smirk from lack of smiling in his life). "Draco Malfoy. Granger, hmm? I don't think I've heard that name in the wizarding world. Where are you from? North London?"

"Oh, actually I am not a pureblood…or a half blood. I'm muggle-born, you see. I…" Hermione stopped in her tracks as Draco turned away and stalked off, depressed, angry and muttering "Mudblood" beneath his breath.


	3. So What If He Is a Git?

**-So What- P!nk**

_"…And guess what, I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, just fine_

_And you're a tool…"_

_

* * *

_

"Hermione! Come on! Just have a drink if you won't dance! Ron is being an arse!" Ginny persisted, Luna nodding vigorously.

"Alright. One drink should be alright. As long as we don't see anyone we know." Hermione said nervously.

"Who would we see in a muggle club, Hermione? The Minister of Magic!" Ginny laughed, dragging her friends to the bar.

"Ginny is right, Hermione. You should loosen up, that is what the nargels tell me anyway. Ron was wrong to cheat on you. Have fun for once!" Luna chipped in, sipping an apple martini the bartender made for her.

Hermione sighed. "You're right, the lot of you. Ah, bloody hell. Let's dance." She gulped down a shot of whiskey and jumped up, sauntering to the middle of the dance floor, Ginny and Luna in tow.

"Any good picks, ladies?" Hermione asked, eyeing a blonde who's hair was disheveled, his back facing her.

"Oh! That hottie with the dark skin, dibs!" Ginny smirked, ready to pounce.

"Right. Luna?" Hermione darted her eyes about the club. "Where'd Luna head off?" Hearing no answer, Hermione turned around in shock. Ginny had made her way to the dark skinned man.

"Looking for anyone special? Or am I to suffice for a minute?" A familiar, smirking voice came from behind her. Hermione flipped over and looked to her stalker.

"Malfoy! What in bloody hell are you doing in a muggle night club?"

"Granger!" In the middle of the booming, flashing club, the two stood staring at each other in shock.

"Well, instead of standing here like morons trapped in time, do you care to dance?" Hermione offered, giving a small smile. Draco smirked and put his hands on her waist, turning her back to him.

"What in Merlin's beard?" Draco and Hermione looked up in shock at the interruption. It was Ron Weasley.

* * *

**(AN: If you couldn't tell, I threw in a cameo of Blaise Zabini. The dark skinned guy that Ginny "pounced" on? Yeah. That was meant to be him. And I've no idea where Luna went…you're choice.)**


	4. A New Moon to Accompany a Piano

**-New Moon (The Meadow)- Alexandre Desplat**

**[Don't judge, P.S. It is a piano piece, no lyrics.]**

**

* * *

**

No one would ever imagine that a pureblood wizard with a shit ton of money and fame would be required to take piano lessons. Not even the wizard himself. Draco Malfoy sat perched on a black marble bench, his black robes falling freely to the ground, his fingers gliding upon the keys of the black piano with such dainty precision, he could've been mistaken for a woman, minus his harshly angular shoulders and linear face.

Narcissa has always loved music, the piano especially, so it was not really a surprise when she enrolled her son of now 22 into piano lessons 14 years ago. Draco was giving a simple performance, with music from a favorite new-generation composer, Italian Alexandre Desplat.

What was a shock was that in the fourth row in the right side of Draco's vision sat a peculiar girl. A witch that had only the name of being the smartest muggle born in the history of Hogwarts. He hadn't seen Hermione Granger since the war that disposed of Lord Voldemort, making the world at peace again.

He hadn't seen that she turned into a fine woman, with curvy hips, well-sized breasts that drew attention with the black dress she wore. Her frizzy rat's nest she called hair has been tamed down and produced long, thin curls that cascaded down her back. He caught himself staring not at the music nor the keys but her. She smiled and gave a tiny wave, catching him so off guard that he nearly stopped playing altogether.

But what caught him most off guard was that she was seated directly behind his fiancé Astoria Greengrass and his mother, Narcissa. Hermione knew very well where she sat and who surrounded her and gave Draco a knowing smirk, sending shivers down his spine. If she weren't a mud blood and he wasn't *cough* in love *cough* with Astoria, he'd drop his fiancé all together and shag Hermione right on this piano.

His piece slowed to an end, with which produced a loud tremor of clapping from the audience. Many stood up, including Hermione and not including his family. Hermione nodded to him and made her way through the row and down the aisle, her hips swaying. Draco knew that move; he'd seen it, done it. She wanted him to follow her. How is he to deny such a lady?


	5. I Can't Believe It's All In My Head

**-In My Head- Jason Derulo**

_"…In my head, I see you all over me_

_In my head, you'll fulfill my fantasy_

_In my head, you'll be screaming more_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head, it's going down_

_In my head."_

**(AN: This is rated M for sexual content. Yayyy shagging! (; Beware if you dare.)**

**

* * *

**

"God damnit!" Draco grunted, sweat trickling his face. His hips rose off the bed as he grew closer to sweet relief. His hand squeezed here and there, pumping his long cock with fast, hard movements. He has had the same dreams every night for the past three weeks and he never found a good enough relief. The same dreams of the same brunette that he couldn't get out of his damn mind, no matter how he tried.

He'd slept with plenty of different girls from blondes to brunettes, Hufflepuffs to Gryffindors. Nothing has brought these dreams to an end. He knew that he had to have the brainy, mud blood friend of Pot-Head's and Weasel's. The only problem was how to get her…and the only question was why was he finding this annoying girl so…hot?

Draco started panting, his hand moving up and down harder. He nearly screamed when he came off, the milky white liquid landing all over the bedding and himself. Laying down his aching arm and opening his eyes, Draco stared at the ceiling, thinking of what just happened.

_Hermione's long locks of brown hair slid across his white chest_ _as she kissed down his navel and towards his erection. She gave a low moan when she saw the length of him. She licked a straight line from the base to the tip, making Draco jerk up. Before she could go down on him, he pulled her up and sank her down on his awaiting penis. Hermione gasped, "More! More! Oh, Draco!" He started pumping as Hermione thrust down, hitting that oh-so-wonderful spot inside of her as he went. He-_

"Draco, mate. You in there?"

Draco snapped out of his memory and looked down to his newly created erection. Draco groaned and pulled his sheets over him. "What is it, Blaise?" He snapped.

Blaise opened the door to their room and sighed. "Who were you jacking off to now? No girl enough to suffice your needs? Can I guess? Parkinson, don't tell me!" Blaise smirked.

Draco closed his eyes and quietly groaned out, "Granger."


	6. She Has The Best Poker Face

**-Poker Face- Lady Gaga**

_"…I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me_

_I love it_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart…"_

_

* * *

_

"Lay 'em down boys. Momma's bringing it home!" Ginny laughed, placing a full house on the table. She grabbed the galleons, sickles, knuts and mini bottles of fire whiskey and placed them at her side.

"Aw! 'Mione! I don't understand this game at all! She's cheating!" Ron sent a glare to his sister.

"It's not very hard, Ronald. I'm sure even the brainless git Malfoy can play this game." Hermione retorted.

"Is that a bet, Granger?"

Hermione turned around a glared. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Malfoy. You best stay out of people's business."

"You were talking about him, which is to him, mud blood. I can't believe even you wouldn't get that." Pansy Parkinson snarled.

Ron stood up and drew his wand, poking Pansy in the chest. "Watch your mouth, Parkinson. Why don't you and ferret over there go snog in a broom closet and leave us alone!"

"Ron! They're not worth it. Come sit down." Harry said, pulling on Ron's sweatshirt.

Ron, now red-faced, sat down.

"Like I was saying, are you challenging me Granger?" Malfoy butted back in.

"Fine, Malfoy. If you wish to play, then you may. But it will cost you ten galleons a piece." Hermione said, setting her cards on her table and looking directly to each member of his group.

Malfoy glared but let it pass. "And If I win?"

"The lot, of course."

"What if I want something else?"

"What would that be, Malfoy?" Hermione sighed.

'You.' Draco mildly thought. "A favor, perhaps."

Seeing Malfoy smirk, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Alright. You're on. In return, I bet the same; _a favor._"


	7. He Is a Cowboy Casanova?

**- Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood**

_"…He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for you life…"_

_

* * *

_

"So what are you saying, Hermione?" Ginny Weasley pushed.

"I'm saying that you need to stay away from him! It's your first year here and you don't want to get caught up in him!"

"Listen, 'Mione…I know the stories about him. I just think that maybe it's an act."

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Ginny, please. He is a Slytherin and he means nothing but trouble. He'll just use you. You're close to me and Harry and you're Ron's sister for crying out loud!"

Ginny glared at her friend and stood up. "Hermione, you just want him to yourself!" She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the library.

Shocked and red-faced, Hermione just sat there, her hand in mid-air.

"Thinking about me again, Granger?" A voice sneered. She looked up and focused on Draco Malfoy.

"Enough, Malfoy. I won't stand for your snide remarks today." Hermione glared and gathered her books and papers. She stood and then stormed towards the exit.

"I heard what you said, Granger."

Hermione stopped and then turned around, staring at Draco, who just stood in the same spot, picking up a left behind quill. He looked up and started to walk pass her, the quill in hand.

"I think you fancy me. Whether you say it or not." He tucked the quill behind her ear swiftly and walked away as if he just brushed her. "Oh," he threw over his shoulder, continuing to stride towards the doors, "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

**(AN: I rather like this song selection, I do believe it suits, haha. Draco and Ginny might be a tad OOC…especially Draco's "tucking the quill in Hermione's hair" part. But oh well.)**


	8. Don't Worry, I Won't Go Home Without You

**-Won't Go Home Without You- Maroon 5**

_"I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen_

_And she left before I had the chance to say_

_Oh_

_The words that would mend, the things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away…"_

* * *

Draco sulked his way through his classes, not paying attention to anything in the world. His mind is set on the night previous.

* * *

_Draco strutted through the hallways of Hogwarts, giving detentions to anyone he pleased. It was his right after all. You know, being a pureblood Slytherin Malfoy and of course his power as a prefect and member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Thinking he heard a voice, he slowed his steps and tip-toed to the corner of a hall. He peeped over the corner and saw familiar red and gold robes and frizzy brown hair disappearing in a door._

_Once she disappeared, Draco rounded the corner and saw nothing but a wall. 'I've heard of this. The Room of Requirement. What would Granger need with it?' Draco wondered. He paced the wall three times thinking, 'I want to go where Granger went.' Nothing. 'I want to know the place of Granger's secret room.' A door appeared and he opened it. It was just a closet. 'I want a place for me and Gr- Hermione to go. Where no one else will find us.' Another larger door appeared and he opened it, finding a harp, bear-skinned rug, fire place and couch with a green and gold throw on it. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire clad in a silk green robe._

_"I knew you'd be here soon, Theo. It has been so long, really. With the…club meetings I've been having and Umbridge's strict rules. I thank that you're finally here." She whispered, making it hard to catch._

_'Theo? Surely she doesn't mean Nott…I think that might be the only "Theo" in the school, though.' Draco thought, looking up at the green hangings with snakes on them. Slytherin._

_"Are you coming?" Hermione asked, not bothering to turn around._

_Draco decided to play along and smirked, dropping his robe and silently walking towards her. He knelt down behind Hermione, removing a shoulder of her robe and her hair away from her neck. He hesitated, but then kissed her neck and shoulder, sliding his hands down the robe, making it fall._

_"Mm, Theo. If Harry, Ginny or…Ron were to find out about this, there would be Hell to pay."_

_Unknowing what to do, Draco grunted, continuing his assault on her neck and shoulders._

_"I know…I always say that. And I know your friends as well. Blaise, Pansy…Malfoy… they would all freak, Theo. How are we so…" Hermione moaned. "…okay with this?"_

_Draco gently and rather reluctantly slid his hand down the front of her robe, skimming his fingers on her breast. She smiled and looked down. Her smile immediately turned into a frown when she saw the alabaster skin on the skillfully constructed fingers. She jumped around and stared with shock and then hatred._

_"Why, Malfoy, you sickening, slimy…GIT! I can't believe you would touch me like that! What have you done to him?" Hermione yelled._

_Draco flinched and held a sheepish grin that looked more like a cruel smirk._

_"Oh! Hell! You enjoyed your torture on me as well! What now? You are going to tell everyone now, I suppose! I can't believe it!"_

_Hermione continued to rant, sending shivers down Draco's spine. She started looking for her wand when he silently went up to her and did what he regretted most; he kissed her. Hermione froze and didn't move for the slightest second before she began thrashing around him. Pulling away quickly, she 'accio-ed' her wand with her bare hands, grabbed her school books and stormed away, leaving Draco alone._

_"Wait." He barely whispered before she left. She flipped her body around stared at him with such incredulity. "What?" She screeched._

_"Don't leave." Draco couldn't even believe the words himself._

_Hermione glared. "Fuck off Malfoy." She stormed out of the door._

* * *

Draco lowered his eyes to his Transfiguration homework and slid down the seat even more. He snuck a quick, guilty glance to Hermione who sat two rows above him, not knowing why he should be feeling like this. She was a muggle born. She was a Gryffindor. She was the biggest prude and bookworm in the history of…ever. Why was he feeling like this?


	9. Left With a Hot Mess

**-Hot Mess- Cobra Starship**

_"…Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like, 'Hot Damn, lemme make you my boo.'_

_'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah_

_You know what to do_

_You're a hot mess and I'm loving it, hell yes…"_

_

* * *

_

The Weird Sisters are playing a loud beat, making every witch and wizard go crazy at the Yule Ball. 'What a wonderful time of year!' Hermione shrieked in her head. She was shaking her hips with Viktor Krum, her Bulgarian date and Tri-Wizard Champion and she could not be happier; which was making Draco the least happy camper.

He was currently dancing with the ever annoying Pansy Parkinson, although his eyes keep wandering to Hermione Granger. He admitted rather reluctantly that Granger was looking divine tonight, with her unruly locks tamed into golden honey curls and her face with the perfect amount of make up on.

She is dancing with Viktor Krum, who he roots for all the way for the Tri Wizard Cup winner. (DOWN WITH POTTER! His inner mind screams.) He can't help but notice that Hermione's hips are swaying with just the right moves that makes him want to step in behind her and place his hands on them. Her dress is low cut, but not terribly so, and he just wants to stare at her cleavage all day. He brings his eyes to meet her face and nearly gasps.

Hermione stares at him as if he's gone mad, with confusion and hatred flashing through her eyes. "What the bloody hell are you staring at, Malfoy!" She half-mouths, half-shrieks at him. He shrugs his shoulders and hesitantly turns his attention back to Pansy, who is busying herself with a Bulgarian.


	10. Caused By Mass Hysteria

**-Hysteria- Muse**

_"It's bugging me, grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah, I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out…"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione groaned and continued pulling on her hair. "What is it now, 'Mione?" Harry asked, finding an excuse to put a hold on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. Hermione finished hers two days previous.

"Nothing…" Hermione sighed.

Harry and Ron snuck a look at each other but dropped it, trying to continue their work. Hermione was reading a rather curious book about Amortentia and could not keep focused. Reading this book gave her a curious ache for knowing how exactly it worked. She wanted to try it, but she didn't know who to try it on. She thought of Ron and Harry but immediately went against it. They were too good of friends.

She then wandered to the twins, but came with the problem that it'd be hard to do so, seeing as how they dropped out a year previous. Seamus and Neville she thought that it was possible, but she'd rather not and Dean was a huge no. Definitely not with Ginny.

Every time she thought of someone, a picture flashed in her mind. Her enemy of now six years; Draco Malfoy. He would be the perfect tester, but she wouldn't know how to begin to try it. He was acting stranger than usual…and meaner (which gave Hermione a greater reason to try it).

She was going mad trying to get him out of her mind. She slammed her book and placed it on the table. "You know, 'Mione, if you really are that bored, you can help me on my essay." Ron smiled, gesturing to his parchment.

Hermione sighed but reached over and grabbed his quill and parchment. She turned the ink towards her and started reading what Ron wrote, crossing off sentences and adding words, doing anything to keep her mind off of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**(AN: Well that's it! I didn't exactly go through main shuffle, I did it through a play list of 80 songs or so, only because I don't listen to half the music I have. That's why there was a repeat of Lady Gaga. I really do wish that other songs came up; Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment' would have been a fun one, indeed. Oh well, Read, Review if you wish, message if you must, yadda yadda. Also, I tried to stick close to the characters' personalities and the plotline of Rowling's. Nothing but my writing belongs to me. Thank you for reading and I'll talk to you guys later. Byeee.)**


End file.
